One Hundred Themes
by splashes-of-silver
Summary: Collection of one shots based on a list of 100 themes. Current Entry: Seeking Solace- "It had always been Spencer. Lassiter knew it from the beginning, when he saw Juliet and Shawn sitting together in that diner."
1. Innocence

**A/N: 100 themes challenge! Woot! These'll just be oneshots (usually 100 words). I _am_ posting a lot, but I write when I'm bored and today's just been a boring day. Well, I hope someone enjoys this!

* * *

**

**Rating: K**

**Prompt: Innocence

* * *

**

Gus pressed the power button on his laptop. Nothing happened. He fumbled with it for a while, but finally, he got out his phone.

"Shawn! What did you do to my laptop?" Gus asked angrily.

"What? I didn't do anything! Don't be a schizophrenic chipmunk."

"Shawn, not today! I've gotta work!"

"Seriously! I _didn't _touch it!" Shawn sounded indignant. "Did you charge it?"

"Of course I-" Gus paused, thinking. He_ hadn't_. "Um.. never mind."

"Ha! See, told you I was innocent!" Shawn hung up.

He fingered the battery pack he'd stolen from Gus's computer.

Well. Maybe he wasn't _totally_ innocent.


	2. 67 Percent

**A/N: Yay, another chapter! (Fluff!)**

* * *

**Rating: K+**

**Prompt: 67%**

**

* * *

**"Arrrgh!" Juliet heard Shawn groaning in the living room. She walked in to find him sitting in front of the computer, glaring at the screen.

Upon hearing her footsteps, Shawn threw another scowl at the computer, and spun around in his chair. "Juuuules!" he whined. "It's been loading for almost five minutes, and it's only 67% complete!"

She hid a smile; Shawn was too impatient for his own good. "Wait a little longer, it should be done soon." He sighed dramatically, then smirked.

"Well, in the mean time..." Shawn muttered, pulling her face towards his. "I may need a distraction".


	3. Insanity

**A/N: It's a two-in-one today! I wrote both of these for this prompt, and I didn't know which one I liked better, so I went ahead and put both on (though I think I rather like the second one more).**

* * *

**Rating: K**

**

* * *

**"Shawn, this is insane!" Juliet screamed over the sound of the rushing wind. She clutched tighter to Shawn's waist as he accelerated. He merely grinned back at her, an exhilarated smile that she could barely see through her helmet and her squinted eyes.

He made a tight turn then, and she could only scream of delight and fear.

Finally, Shawn slowed down, and pulled over. He got off the bike and turned to face her.

"Shawn, you are, without a doubt, the craziest man I've ever met!" Juliet exclaimed. He smiled and hugged her, saying, "Well, you knew what you were getting into when you married me."

* * *

**Rating: K+ (for blood)**

**

* * *

**

Lassiter had, without a doubt, seen many horrifying, crazy things. He had been to countless crime scenes, with blood all over.

He had needed to tell unlimited amounts of people that their loved ones were dead.

He had faced insane people- Yin, Yang.

Lassiter had definitely had his share of moments that were too horrible to even think about.

But, that day, when his partner walked in, smiling and joyful, he knew that this topped them all.

O'Hara came over and waited for his reaction.

He sighed. "God, you're marrying that idiot?"


	4. Smile

**A/N: Hmm. This may possibly be seen as AU, since this paints a picture of Yang that is refuted in Yang 3, but I think it's just because it is based on what we knew about Yang in the finale of season 3.**

* * *

**Rating: K**

**Prompt: Smile**

**

* * *

**That was the moment- when Shawn knew Yang was crazy.

She smiled.

And it revealed so much. Because, up until that moment, he'd assumed she was the run-of-the-mill killer kind of crazy.

It was funny, because later, when his mom was safe, when Yang was behind bars, that smile, that _horrible smile_- it was the thing that kept him awake at night.

When Yang smiled that chilling smile, he was terrified. He was agonizingly aware of the trigger in her hand, his mom two cars over. And he was scared that the smile would mean her death.


	5. Misfortune

**A/N: Yay, Lassie!**

**

* * *

**

**Rating: K**

**Prompt: Misfortune**

* * *

Lassiter wasn't woken by the shrill screech of his alarm clock.

He _was_ woken up by his phone. Grumbling, he answered it.

"What?" He snapped.

"Carlton! Where are you?" His partner's voice came through the phone. Lassiter glanced at the clock, and nearly jumped out of his skin. He was late! Jumping up, he hung up, and scrambled to get ready.

There was traffic, and he tripped while walking into the police station.

The cheerful "Hey Lassie-face!" was just the cherry on top of his already lousy day.

He closed his eyes and willed it to be over quickly.


	6. I Can't

**A/N: Here ya' are! Enjoy, please! :D**

**

* * *

****Rating: K+**

**Prompt: I Can't**

**

* * *

**_I just need to be alone for a while_. That is what Juliet told herself as she cried.

She was a rookie; new in town, fresh from Miami, she had been through her share of hard days after she'd moved to Santa Barbara.

But today was different.

She'd messed up- badly. Whenever she closed her eyes, the little girl's body flashed before them. They hadn't caught the killer, and Juliet felt so very useless.

_Confidence is important._ That's what her family had told her before she moved. Yeah. Right. She didn't know if she would ever be good at this.


	7. Dying

**A/N: Oh, this was fun to write :) I thought of this a while back and found a prompt that fit, haha. I hope you guys like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Psych**

* * *

**Prompt: Dying**

**Rating: K+ (bloooooood/ deadness)**

**

* * *

**For a moment, Gus just stood there, staring at the grisly scene.

There was blood all over, and bodies lying on the ground.

Gus registered Shawn as he came up behind him. The two stood there, silent.

In fact, they were so engrossed that neither noticed the man coming up behind them.

The gun as it was pointed to Shawn's head.

A loud gunshot, and Shawn fell.

Then, the words 'game over' flashed across the screen.

"Aw, dangit buddy! We were about to win!" Shawn moaned.

Gus replied, snapping "It's not _my_ fault that you _died, _Shawn!"

Shawn scoffed. "How do you know? You were so busy staring at that dead guy, that you didn't even _notice-_" Gus cut him off with a glare.

Shawn sighed. "Well, how 'bout another game?"

Gus, giving a reluctant smile, replied "I hear that."


	8. Fairy Tale

**A/N: Wow it's been a while huh? I was SUPER busy the last...uh... 3 weeks, and I kinda... forgot about his story! Ha! Oh well, here I am now. I..meh.. this chapter is okay, I suppose. Please tell me what you think (because reviews make me REEEEEEEEALLY happy!)

* * *

**

**Rating:K**

**Prompt: Fairy Tale

* * *

**Shawn stood to the side of the room, away from the dance floor.

A man was dancing there, the rest of the floor empty as he twirled around with his bride.

Juliet stood near Shawn, her hand intertwined with his.

"It's almost your turn," she murmured. His hand merely squeezed hers in response.

Finally, the music ended, and, in a frenzy of clapping and the flashing of many bulbs, the newlyweds kissed.

Shawn slipped over to his daughter, shaking her husband's hand.

"Hey," he smiled. His daughter beamed, and then, as they began to dance, she talked.

"No tears?" she whispered to him, smiling. For, when she had announced the news of her engagement, surprisingly enough, he _had_ cried.

He offered her a small smile. "Because he'll only get to know you for the rest of your life. I'll get to be around you for your whole life, and you were mine _alone_ for the first part."


	9. Gray

**A/N: Annnddd... I'm back to this story! Yay! I know its been a while, but I hope everybody likes this little story, even though it's kinda cheesy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Psych**

* * *

It was the kind of day that made Juliet want to crawl into her bed and sleep through it.

Gloomy and gray outside, dark angry clouds were forming over Santa Barbara.

She sighed. It was her day off, but she was stuck in her house alone with nothing to do. Juliet had disliked rain since she was little. Growing up in Miami, they didn't often get cold weather, so it was hard for her here in Santa Barbara, with it's rainy winters.

Suddenly, thunder rolled, loud in Juliet's ears, and her day got that much worse.

* * *

Juliet was watching some stupid movie when her doorbell rang. There was pounding rain outside.

She walked over to answer the door, wearing pajamas and wrapped up in a blanket. It was with surprise that she opened the door to find Shawn there, drenched and holding a giant brown bag. He smiled. "Hey Jules."

She stepped back immediately to let him and to give him some reprieve from the gray, rainy day outside.

"What are you doing here, Shawn?" she asked.

"Well, it's a gloomy day and I thought you might want some company. Besides, Gus is out of town at that fungus symposium, so..."

He kicked off his shoes and walked further in to her house. Yelling over his shoulder, "And I come bearing gifts!"

Juliet followed him into the kitchen to find a plethora of things now on her kitchen. There was chicken noodle soup, hot chocolate mix, a blanket, popcorn and "_Pretty in Pink_".

She was speechless for a second. "Wow Shawn, this is-"

"Amazing. Yeah I know," he cut Juliet off with a smile.

And that was the great thing about Shawn. He could turn any gray day into one full of sun.


	10. Stars

**A/N: Why, hello readers! Gosh I feel bad :P It's been a while, huh? I've been trying to write All That Glitters, but it's been rather difficult. Hopefully by the weekend! The WODs haven't really been that great this week, so there went that idea. So here we are!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Psych.**

* * *

**Rating: K+**

* * *

It was a dark night in Santa Barbara. The only light came from the stars above the three people.

They were tailing a robber, walking down a deserted street when it happened.

The man turned and, unbeknownst to the two detectives and Shawn, raised a gun.

Where all had been silent before, the gunshot acted both as a catalyst and a sufficient distraction for the man to attempt an escape.

Lassie however, oblivious to the result of the shooting, chased after him.

Shawn meanwhile ,was on the ground, Juliet in his arms. He could only stare in horror at the woman in his arms.

Juliet was gasping for breath, and a hole was clearly visible in her side. Blood was bubbling out of it, scarlet blood that stained the white sidewalk beneath them and Shawn's hands, previously pale in the dim light.

"Shawn..." Juliet whispered. "Call... for... help..."

Shawn nodded, terrified, "It'll be fine Juliet, you'll be fine," was all he could say.

As Shawn called 911, Juliet was rapidly deteriorating. His hand grasped hers tightly, and over the crackling voice of the dispatcher, he could hear her heavy breathing.

Shawn spoke as quickly as possible and snapped the phone shut when he was done. "Okay, Jules, they're on their way..." he was crying silently now, tears streaming down the side of his face.

"Shawn..." breathed Juliet. "Move..." Shawn was confused but did as she asked, moving out of her line of vision.

Juliet was now taking little gasping breaths and Shawn could hear the sirens approaching. He willed them to come faster.

"Thank...you," whispered Juliet. "I can...see...the...stars..." A small smile graced her face, soon contorted into a grimace from the pain. She was unable to continue as a cough racked her frame, bringing the crimson of her blood to splatter both of their faces. "Beautiful..."

Shawn was terrified, sobbing but he still replied. "Yeah, Jules, they're brilliant."

It wasn't for two more minutes that the paramedics arrived, and then they were too late.

The sight that greeted them was a man, crying and holding the dead woman's hand while looking up at the stars.


	11. Drink

**Rating: K**

**Prompt: Drink**

* * *

It was a hot summer day in Santa Barbara. What had started out as a normal day quickly progressed into something completely out of the ordinary.

And it all came down to Shawn's kids.

The two of them were sitting outside in the relative shade of their backyard, their father with Uncle Gus in the kitchen.

If you really wanted to point fingers, it was his son's fault. After all, he had the idea to make their father a nice, cool drink. No one needed to tell Shawn what it was made of- and that was the catch.

So, as covertly as possible, he and his sister crept around the kitchen (as Shawn and Gus pretended not to notice).

They gathered a plethora of ingredients- lemonade, pepper, mustard, salt, orange juice, a little coffee, and some cough syrup.

They mixed it up, giggling all the while.

Finally, after several minutes, they came back into the kitchen, proudly holding a tall glass with murky grayish-brown liquid.

They set it down, each wearing knowing smirks.

Shawn, of course, knew what was going on.

He grabbed the glass and drank it in a few gulps.

It was to astonished looks from his kids that Shawn smacked his lips (in reality trying not to gag) and thanked them, resuming his chat with his equally surprised friend.

* * *

Of course, Shawn couldn't get away from the experience completely unscathed.

Later that evening, he and Juliet were getting ready for bed. She pecked him on the lips.

Then paused and wrinkled her nose. "Shawn...what did you eat today?" she asked in confusion.

Shawn, for his part, groaned and wouldn't explain.

His kids had gotten the last laugh after all.

**A/N: Awwww! Now wasn't that just delightful! *eye roll* **

**Wow! It's been a while for this story, huh? But I updated! :D That's what a conversation with your sister (thanks to her for this chapter idea btw), a list of 100 themes, and a random number generator will do for you, I guess. Still no kid names. My sister made me get rid of them :O**

**I hope everyone liked it, though!**


	12. Mirror

**A/N: Out of a desire for an easy prompt (WOD gave me glace..and I couldn't think of anything), I wrote this. It's a wee bit slow at the beginning, but I am a little proud of the ending. I really hope you guys like it :)**

**Disclaimer: Psych= not mine. Is it somehow fair that a huge pile of homework _is _mine, though? No. No it's not ;)**

* * *

**Rating: K**

* * *

**Mirror**

* * *

It happened when Juliet was hanging the mirror.

It was a big thing, a full-length mirror. The outside was framed by ornate wooden carvings. Come to think about it, it was rather strange that Shawn owned something so...pretentious.

Juliet had been in the closet, which was already full of different clothes. Skirts and shirts, pants and jackets, dresses and shorts. Everything was there.

Juliet had been standing in the middle of the small room, not quite satisfied with it. Then she had remembered the long box that had been standing in the living room.

Lugging it up the stairs had been a bit difficult- it was not light, and Juliet struggled a little. Finally though, she had reached the small door that opened into the closet. Half-dragging the box, she was eventually able to lay it on the floor.

And then, she attempted to lift it, but her arm muscles were spent and it had tumbled from her hands to the floor.

The floor-shaking crash had sent Juliet leaping back several steps, until she was pressed against one of her dresses that was hanging on the metal rod.

And now, here she was, glass scattered all over the floor, and a fine dust of it glittering as it rested on everything in the room.

Still shaken, Juliet maneuvered her way out of the minefield.

Suddenly, there was the loud sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. The next second, Shawn came into view, looking confused. "Jules? What was that noise?" He stopped in front of her, and Juliet's hand was pressed up to her mouth in horror at what she'd done.

He gently pushed past her into the closet, and Juliet waited a few seconds before joining him.

He was kneeling down, apparently inspecting the damage. Before she let him speak, Juliet rushed to explain. "Shawn I'm _so _sorry! I didn't mean to- it was really heavy and I had just brought it up the stairs... I can't believe I broke your mirror!"

But he was laughing, and through her confusion, Juliet couldn't help but smile a little too.

Shawn stood up, some of the glass crunching under his shoes. He moved forward and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Juliet! It's fine. That wasn't even my mirror." He laughed again at the expression on her face. "I found it in my dad's house...the box was labeled "antiques" so I had to check right?"

Juliet began to laugh as well, and she swatted at Shawn. "So you just took it? Come on Shawn, really?" Shawn merely shrugged, still grinning, as Juliet knelt by the carnage. "Well, I still feel bad... why don't we clean it up?"

And so they swept up the glass and frame, finally dumping it in a trash can.

"You know," Shawn began conversationally as they were standing up, "breaking a mirror means seven years of bad luck."

He flung an easy smile her direction as Juliet smiled. "Well, I knew it wouldn't be easy, being married to Shawn Spencer," she replied mock seriously.

"No of course not, Juliet," Shawn quipped in reply, pulling her towards him, his arms encircling her waist.

More serious, then, he murmured, "But I don't care if we break a thousand mirrors- because seven years of bad luck with you, Jules," and as she giggled he swung her around into the sort of dip that belonged in a tango, "is better than the best 50 with anyone else."

Shawn flashed Juliet his brilliant smile once more, standing her up delicately. "And anyway, I hated that mirror."

And, in the bright lights of their closet, with the mirror fragments in the trash still glittering, their wedding rings glimmering, they kissed.


	13. Seeking Solace

**A/N: Hm. I can't really decide if I like this one. It doesn't quite fit the prompt, but idk. I just wrote it and tried to find a prompt that fit afterward (lolz I don't think that's how it's supposed to work ;) oh well)**

**Lassiet friendship, which I've never done before, and (of course) Shules.**

**Enjoy, and please tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PSYCH!**

* * *

**Rating: K**

* * *

It was dusk, and Lassiter stood away from the group, a glass in his hand.

The hall was covered in twinkling lights, draped from corner to corner. It was beautiful, he had to admit.

"Hey man, want a refill?" The bartender interrupted Lassiter's thoughts, and he nodded, allowing his drink to be replenished.

That day, almost 6 months ago, hadn't been unexpected. When O'Hara had come to the station, beaming, a grinning Shawn Spencer right behind her, Lassiter knew.

And then she had shown her partner the ring, glittering on her left hand. Carlton watched as Shawn kissed her, right in the middle of the bull pen, and listened as people clapped.

The couple had walked away, still smiling and holding hands, as Lassiter tried to hide his reluctant pleasure.

It had always been Spencer.

Lassiter knew it from the beginning, when he saw Juliet and Shawn sitting together in that diner. He recognized it from a mile away, back when Spencer would flirt too much for his own good, and saw it when Juliet had to hide her responding smile.

And so, there he was now, at his partner's wedding, sitting at the bar.

He couldn't help but smile a little as he watched the newlyweds, Shawn whispering in O'Hara's ear, Juliet laughing. But he couldn't rid himself of a melancholy feeling.

So then, suddenly, it was as if his feet were moving of their own volition, and Carlton made his way to the crowded dance floor.

"O'Hara?" Lassiter's mouth moved without him realizing. He was now standing next to the couple.

And so, with a clap on the shoulder and a smile from Shawn, Carlton found himself dancing with Juliet.

Silence. Then-

"What's wrong?"

He looked down in faux surprise, but caved at the look Juliet shot him. He sighed.

"It's just...first you dated Spencer, now it's marriage... What's next?" He avoided her eyes. "Kids? You quitting, to stay home with your family?" It was with surprise that Lassiter noted the bitter tone in his questions.

But Juliet smiled. "Carlton. We _just_ got married. I don't think you need to worry about that for a while-"

Lassiter interrupted. Might as well finish what he started. "But in four years, five years. It'll happen eventually." They were now standing still in the middle of the dance floor. Seeing the look of slight amusement on O'Hara's face, he hastened to explain. "I mean-it's just that it'll be a pain to find a new partner again! You know, to train him, and have to start fresh-"

He stopped at the sound of Juliet's laugh. "Thank you, Carlton." Because she knew he was just saying words instead of others that were too difficult.

_(I'll miss you)_

_(You were a great partner)_

_(You're my best friend)_

And then, after pressing a quick kiss on his cheek, Juliet was gone, back to dance with her new husband, or with Gus.

And later, when Lassiter watched Juliet and Shawn leave the reception, he could genuinely be happy for her.

For his partner.

For his friend.


End file.
